


When will I see you again?

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pirlossi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 好像是在2011年左右某个赛季传转会风波的时候写的。我有时候回头看也在想，虽然写的是土豪要走的事，但现实好像一直在闹湿兄要远走鸟岛的传闻；所以那个时候是很想知道到底土豪怎么看待湿兄去留的问题。2016年倒是好，万万没想到在杯赛期间由主人公自己把土豪当时转会时那种不满倾吐出来。啊呀，所以这件事湿兄应该一直觉得不太满意呐。所以想把这个短篇贴出来，虽然是有些偏差的不满，但总归是不满~~~





	When will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> 好像是在2011年左右某个赛季传转会风波的时候写的。我有时候回头看也在想，虽然写的是土豪要走的事，但现实好像一直在闹湿兄要远走鸟岛的传闻；所以那个时候是很想知道到底土豪怎么看待湿兄去留的问题。2016年倒是好，万万没想到在杯赛期间由主人公自己把土豪当时转会时那种不满倾吐出来。啊呀，所以这件事湿兄应该一直觉得不太满意呐。所以想把这个短篇贴出来，虽然是有些偏差的不满，但总归是不满~~~

Title: When will I see you again

Paring: Pirlo/De Rossi

Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 1,169

Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.  
Summary: 只是小小的分离

Author’s note: 名字出自Adele的歌。半架空、Bug、OOC注意，我不会写故事我只是在写画面！！！

 

 

很多事就是应该顺其自然地发生，Andrea就是这样想的。

就像最初Daniele抱住他，用细不可闻的声音支支吾吾地问：“我们，我跟你，能接吻吗？”他觉得这一点也不突兀，在他们断断续续地铺陈了四年以后，这是最水到渠成的事。Daniele则对此表示不解，他认为他也许会拒绝或者应该犹豫更长的时间；就像他觉得他应该像宣布离婚那样郑重地通知他，而不是比他早起一个小时，随后坐在床前拍醒他的脸，轻描淡写地说：“我和A俱乐部签约了，下赛季搬去A市。我们得分开一年，也许更长。”

这之后他们一直在争吵，起初满肚子抱怨的明明是Daniele，到后来总是会变成Andrea在喋喋不休，有时甚至嗓门大得把对方的声音完全比下去了。最生气的时候Daniele掀翻过客厅的玻璃茶几，事发后连看都不多看他一眼，也不管一地的碎玻璃，转身径直走回自己的房间，反手重重把门带上。Andrea有点后悔他当时的粗口爆得不够大声，被隔在那堵墙后面的傻家伙也许根本就听不见。结果临睡前对方还是乖乖来敲了门：“Andre你睡了没，我们谈谈吧。”开门一看，客厅的烂摊子也收拾干净了，对方还穿着上个月刚买的黄色海绵方块睡裤，头发乱糟糟的，也不知道是刚睡醒还是睡不着。

Daniele所坚持的无非就是一件事。他有时觉得对方这样做真是有些不应该。

“我说了多少次了这是工作！”

“我热爱这份工作，你也一样。现在我想认真做好这份工作。”

“你究竟有什么地方不明白？”

“不过是几个小时的飞机而已。”

“这次我要是去了美国那你打算怎么办？”

“你这种小孩子脾气是不是应该适可而止？”

Daniele用手掌不停地擦着眼角直到终于也忍不住背过身去大声咒骂说：“是你不明白，你他妈的怎么完全不明白！”

于是他只好走过去抱住他，两个人没出息地哭作一团，弄湿了彼此的衣衫。

行李有一半是Daniele在准备，他往箱子里塞了好多乱七八糟也许根本用不到的小东西，他说到了那里也可以买，Daniele会说服他说带着吧带着吧，你用习惯了。剃须刀的备用刀片占掉了洗漱用具包的大半位置，毛衣也被团成团地塞在角落里。好在自己的行李还不算多，打包并没有占用掉太多他们分别前的私人时间。

Andrea问他去不去送机，他摇摇头并毫无预兆地捧起他的脸来认真吻他。

“我去看你的话，机票钱你来出？”

“没问题，现在廉航也有打折票。”

 

出发那天Daniele比平时起得都要早，做完早餐后就坐在客厅的沙发上看循环的晨间新闻，问他是不是真的不去机场，他依旧坐在沙发上一动不动。直到临出门时他习惯性地摸了摸他的头，Daniele才乘机反手死死抓住他的手。

“别再咬手指了。”Andrea看了他一眼，“出门前记得关好所有的门窗。”

Daniele仍然安静地坐在那里盯着电视机画面，只是右手的力道一点没有放松。Andrea把手指一点点从对方的手心里挣脱出来，上面的那种闷湿感并没有完全消散。他原本以为自己在离开时会对他说些保重的情话，但是他把它们哽在喉咙无论如何也说不出来。滚动的新闻还在继续，房间里响起熟悉的啪嗒啪嗒鞋子摩擦地面的声音，Andrea提起拉杆，义无反顾地朝着门口走去。


End file.
